


In the midst of things

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Jason Todd hates himself but he hates the bat more.





	In the midst of things

**Author's Note:**

> Vent piece again. Sorry been kinda sad lately. Also not my usual style? If you want to know what my usual style is just look at Medicating everyday to keep this madness in order or another recent work that I can't name off the top of my head.

People say it gets better, between the rough patches of life you'll find Meadows filled with flowers and laughter. They say that if you follow where dirt meets gold you will live a good life.  
They say this has a lie. 

The people never had been graced by gold or anything else for that matter. They do say they have been graced by vigilantes through. Oh how right they are about that. 

Crouched between a low place and a high place, Jason holds his gun ready. Held between steady fingers even in the rain. While one movement he let's it go off, the shot ringing out and his target? Dead. 

He moves along, eventually running into Bruce Wayne or Batman if you will. The talk that follows barely disturbs the still air. They both remain unmoving within the rains embrace. 

Moments later they get on their vehicles, headed off of a certain location. A location that the bat should of never gone. When they arrive, they are no longer barely disturbing the still air. Yells come to the ears of those around, if there ever was people around. 

" I trusted you! " Jason roars and he was right. He did trust the Batman. But now? Amongst the ruins he's died in? Standing on the same road that Batman ran across to reach him? No. He does not trust the bat. He'll never make that mistake twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys!


End file.
